


Coffee Foam

by lucky_ducky_123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, M/M, One Shot, Rated T for language, everyone's a mess and in college (so it's accurate), leia's a useless lesbian, ofc i had to do a coffee shop au with my girls, this is a really bad title oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_ducky_123/pseuds/lucky_ducky_123
Summary: Leia grabbed the correct size cup and the marker in her pocket from muscle memory, preparing to shout the order out to Mara behind her. Clearing her throat, she looked up at the woman and asked the same question she asked all the customers, “Can I get your number?”Wait.No.The woman laughed, the beautiful green eyes crunching up in adorable amusement. “Okay, wasn’t expecting that.”





	Coffee Foam

A sudden tapping on her shoulder startled her enough to jerk on the lever that dispensed foam into the coffee, the nozzle malfunctioning at the sudden movement and squirting out into her face. Her eyes squeezed shut on instinct as the sticky mess coated her face and stuck in her hair. Her grip on the coffee cup she was holding tightly and she ignored the small gasp from behind her as she reached blindly for a napkin. 

“Here,” the meek voice of her twin brother rang out, the crinkly sound of napkin following before one was being pressed into her reaching hand. She grimaced at the rough texture of the paper against her face, the more she rubbed, the more raw and stiff her face felt. Once all of it was out of her eyes, she blinked to clear her vision only to be met with the panicked face of her brother. He smiled weakly.

“Is there a reason you were tapping me?”, Leia grumbled out, crumbling the napkin up and tossing it into the trashcan under the registers. 

“I...wanted to know if you could cover the rest of my shift.” Luke winced when the words came out, his eyes brimming with guilt. 

Leia sighed, setting the coffee cup down and moving to the other side of the counter to grab a fresh one so she could start the order over. “And why can’t you finish your shift?”

Luke began to bounce on the balls of his feet, his hands playing with the apron ties around his waist. “Well...Han texted me, said he got off work early and that we could go see a movie. I haven’t seen him in like a week and I just thought…” he trailed off, watching as his sister began to slam the foam machine in frustration. Apparently after it malfunctioned it decided to stop working altogether, leaving them with no foam for their foofy coffee drinks. “I can text him and tell him another day.”

“No!” Leia shouted, startling Luke. She sighed slowly, clenching her hands. “Just...go on ahead. I know you miss him. Mara’s coming in soon anyways.”

A wide smile broke out on Luke’s face and he clapped his hands in glee. He was a blur of motion as he shot forward and wrapped his sister in a tight hug, squeezing firmly around her ribcage. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Lei.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Leia said with a small chuckle, reaching out to ruffle the blonde mop on Luke’s head. He flashed one last smile at her before untying his apron and hanging it up. It took him only seconds to grab his stuff and be out the door, Han somehow waiting for him already outside and waving in at Leia as they passed the window. Leia waved back with a shake of her head, moving towards the cash register and double checking her brother’s count. 

“Excuse me,” a voice said, startling her. She glanced up to see an annoyed older man glaring at her, his foot tapping. Leia knew she was short, but nothing pissed her off more than being looked down on. Instantly she drew her patience up and put her customer service smile on. 

“Yes, sir?”

“‘I’m still waiting for my coffee. I’ve been here for fifteen minutes now.” 

Leia breathed through her nose. “RIght. Of course. The one with the foam.” She glanced miserably back at the machine. “It’ll...uh...be right out.”

The man huffed and moved back to the side, grumbling under his breath. Shaking her head, Leia scrambled back to the machine to continue her previous beating of it. After a few bangs a few puffs of foam began to trickle out which Leia took as a window of opportunity to retry the lever. She almost cheered when the foam came out in a steady stream like it was designed to, the creamy mixture falling neatly into the cup of coffee. Finally, with a relieved sigh, Leia snapped the lid on the cup and slid down the counter, shouting out the name scribbled on the side in Luke’s crude script. 

The man nodded at her in thanks despite still looking annoyed. 

Another satisfied customer. 

“Hey, Leia.” Leia turned to see her friend Mara walk in then, already wearing the apron Luke had left on the hook and tying back her mess of red curls to fit in her hat. “Sorry I’m late.”

Leia waved her off, glad to have her here. “No worries. Can you man the coffee while I do register?”

“No problem.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Mara laughed as Leia patted her on the shoulder and moved to the register. She decided not to point out the messy foam still sticking out in her dark brown hair. 

Customers came and went and Leia was starting to dull down as each one came along. Her eyes could only focus on the clock across the room, the hands almost not moving as she stood there dead on her feet. 

It wasn’t until two hours had passed until, “Ma’am?”

Leia snapped out of her trance, shaking her head and finding a concerned blonde woman standing before her. She was wearing a yellow sweater and dark green denim jeans, her blonde hair in a short cut that still curled around her ears. Her wide, emerald eyes were riveted on Leia, crinkled in worry. 

“Uh…”

“Are you okay?”, the woman laughed. Leia stared for a moment, looking down and seeing that the woman was holding an open wallet. She was a customer.

“Oh! Um, yes, sorry.” Leia fumbled for words, her brain still muddled. “What can I get you?”

The woman’s brow furrowed momentarily before she smiled. “Just a grande chai tea latte with soy milk,” her tongue slipped out as she thought. “And a chocolate chip cookie please.”

Leia grabbed the correct size cup and the marker in her pocket from muscle memory, preparing to shout the order out to Mara behind her. Clearing her throat, she looked up at the woman and asked the same question she asked all the customers, “Can I get your number?”

Wait. 

_ No. _

The woman laughed, the beautiful green eyes crunching up in adorable amusement. “Okay, wasn’t expecting that.”

Leia’s eyes blew wide in mortification. “No! No, no, no, I’m  _ so  _ sorry, I didn’t mean to ask that...oh god.”

The woman put her hands up in understanding, trying to calm her down. “Hey, it’s alright. I can see the glaze in your eyes, you’ve obviously been working a long shift,” she laughed again as Leia’s cheeks flushed a deep pink. “Though you  _ are  _ really cute.”

Leia almost choked. “I...um…”

The woman smiled, outstretching her hand, “I’m Evaan.”

“Evaan…” Leia trailed off before shaking her head. “Uh, Leia. I’m Leia.”

“Skywalker?” Evaan asked with wide eyes, a disbelieving smile on her face. 

Leia stared at her in confusion. “How…?”

“You’re Luke’s sister! He’s in my physics class. He talks about you a lot.” 

Leia chuckled in surprise. Leave it to her brother. “Yeah, uh...Luke is my brother. He never mentioned you though.”

Evaan shrugged. “I didn’t expect him to,” she paused, smirking. “Although he left out how cute you were when he told me about you.”

Leia blushed even deeper, awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was not used to being flirted with. And to have a tall, beautiful woman like Evaan just strole in their with her stupid green eyes and her bright smile…

“Did you still want your drink?”, Leia winced as her voice came out high pitched. 

“Yes please,” Evaan grinned. “And  _ your _ number perhaps?”

Swallowing, Leia wrote the woman’s name on the cup without a word, unable to look away from the teasing eyes. She numbly handed the cup off to Mara who only raised an eyebrow at her in question. Once the drink was delivered to its owner, Evaan leaned over the counter once more, waving Leia over. 

Her feet moved before her brain could tell them not to and she tilted her head to meet the taller woman’s gaze. “So no number?” she pouted as she pointed at her cup. 

“I…I don’t…”

Evaan’s smile faded momentarily. “Hey, if you’re not into this, I get it. I just thought...I don’t know. Your brother’s always talking about how you’re looking for a girlfriend and I wasn’t kidding when I said you were cute.” Leia stared at her for another moment before smiling lightly. 

She reached out for the cup, Evaan’s eyes lighting up at the gesture. She practically threw the cup into Leia’s hands, anxiously awaiting as Leia slowly scribbled her digits onto the cardboard cup. Once she finished and handed the drink back, Evaan winked and left without another word, Leia following her with her eyes the whole way to the door. 

By the time she finally blinked back into reality, Mara appeared at her side with a wicked smirk. “Gave her your number, huh?”

Leia only nodded. 

Mara bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Well I hate to break it to you…”

Leia’s head whipped towards the other woman, eyes wide. “What?”

Still trying and failing to conceal her laughter, Mara reached out and ran a hand across Leia’s hair, her hand coming back down coated in creamy white foam that had long since gone stale. “You’ve uh...had this in your hair for two hours now. In case you were wondering why all the customers were staring at you.”

A mortified groan left Leia’s throat as she slid to the floor to hide. She covered her blushing face as Mara continued to giggle at her. “I hate you.”

“Oh, Leia,” Mara said through guttural laughter, “You useless lesbian.”

“I should fire you,” Leia muttered pitifully.

“Yeah you should,” Mara giggled, moving to take over Leia’s spot at the register as she had her breakdown. 

She had sat there for fifteen minutes until there was a sudden buzzing in her back pocket. Having finally gotten over her embarrassment and starting to go over how she was going to get the rest of the foam out of her hair, Leia absentmindedly reached for her phone to check the notification she had just received. 

She dropped the phone with a squeak. 

It was an unknown number, but all it said was:

_ You look adorable with all that foam in your hair, btw. ;) _

Mara was right. She was a useless lesbian. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @oreolesbian


End file.
